My Gabsy's father
by xxSpreadYourWingsxx
Summary: It's always hard be introduced to Your Girlfriend's father....but things gets Interesting when Your Girlfriend's Father is Roberto Montez! Rated T for some words!


**_I'm back!! I know that I haven't yet update the first chapter of "GoInG tO CaMp RoCk" but It will take a little bit longer that we (majogirl414 and I) thought anyway I update this story that I hope you'll like!! It's in Troy's POV! enjoy It! _**

* * *

I was there … sitting in her living room … trying to understand what my girlfriend of almost half and a year was saying … It all came suddenly … I don't know what to say; and I'm starting to panic!! HELP MEEEE!!

FlAsHbAcK

Gabriella exited her room and came down the stairs, in the living room, where I was, sitting on the couch, waiting for her! She had that cute smile on her angelic face, and her big chocolate brown eyes seemed shine with joy! OMG how much I love this Girl!!

Yeah, you heard me … I'm IN LOVE with Gabriella Montez, East High freaky math girl who has a voice that make me forget that there's war in the world! OOO GUYS I'M TOTALLY WHIPPED WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!

When she was In front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and she kissed me passionately!

"Hey Wildcat!" and I smile like an idiot! I love It when she call me like that! Well, I love EVERYTHING about MY GABRIELLA!

"Hey Gabsy!" now she's giggling, that giggle is so angelic…. It make me melt when I hear It!

"So, How was your day Wildac?!" she is always so interested in what I do, and always support me!

"Oh, nothing, today at practice, dad make us work a little bit harder than usual but, It's alright…and you; how was your day?!"

"Sooo boring… I missed you. Today we were together just at lunch, and Chad… who ate like a big…always said jokes on us…and then with Mrs Darbus…I don't think… It was funny!!" she said between giggles…

"It was more funny with Mrs Darbus that with Chad!!" OMG if Chad hears me…I'm DEAD!!

"Wildcat….there's something we have to talk about…" Oh-Oh –We have to talkNOT GOOD!!

"Gabriella Aren't you going to break up with me, are you?! 'Cause I never did nothi-" before I could finish, two pair of soft lips were on mine!

"Troy, chill out! I'm sooo not going to break up with you! I know You never did nothing, I trust You, It's another news!!"

"Oh…what about?!" Now I'm curios to know what is It!!

"Well…my dad is coming back from Spain…and he will spend his vacation here in Albuquerque…and you see….he want…It'd be amazing if…Troy You should meet my dad!" fortunately…for a second I was thinkin-….Wait…WHAT?!

EnD FlAsHbAcK!

"Com' on Troy, My dad won't eat you!!" no, of course no, He will welcome me with open arms just because I'm her little Angel's boyfriend!!

"Yeah, I know Gabsy but I'm a bit nervous!….He is always your Father and you are his only child, his little princess, and I don't know If He'll be-" and here we go again with that soft lips!!

"Did someone ever told you that you ramble when you're nervous!?"

"well, if You make me stop that way…I'll ramble sooo much more…" I know…usual sentence, but Hey!! I'm a teenager boy IN LOVE!!

We were making out on the couch when a voice distracted us!!

"(1)¿quién eres y que fanegas haciendo con mi hija?" Oh Shit!! When I turn around I saw a tall brown-haired man with a shoked espression…and what the hell did He say?!

"(2)¡papá no estábamos doliendo nada de!" uh?! Al right now I feel left!!

"Gabriella, what the hell are you saying?!"

"…I don't think you want to know!!" Oh-Oh…No bueno!! See…I know something in Spanish too!!

"(3)papá quiero presentarte Troy... mi novio!" what Troy?! What novio?! Oh My- I'm Dead!!

"(4)¡tu novio?! Gabriela tú …" OH SHIT!!

Ok, point of the situation

My Gabsy and her Father not even say Hit o each other, but argued in the first place!

I didn't understand anything at all in their 7 minutes and 30 seconds conversation

Mr Montez is unconscious on the sofa While Mrs Montez is on the doorstep!

Solution WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT!!

"Gabriella…What happened?! Why is your dad unconscious on our sofa?!"

"Mami It isn't our fault, dad overreact everytime!!"

"(5)Gabrielita, mi amor, you know that your dad is…emotive pretty much!!"

"She's right Gabsy…I mean, I think I'd have the same reaction If I'd saw my daughter kiss her boyfriend that way!!" and where did I found the courage to talk?!

Suddenly Mrs Montez was laughing with tears streaming down her face!! Why was She laughing…I was terrorized!

"oh- d-don't worry Troy…Roberto was simply acted like a Dad!!" what?!

"(6)¡sorpresa!"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I WAS PUNKED BY MY GIRLFRIEND'S FATHER!!

"chill out boy, son't worry, I don't bite!" AND NOW HE TALKS LIKE US!!

"But I thought you talked only Spanish, Sir…" AND NOW I'M TALKING TO HIM?!

"I speak almost all the language! …(7) dois savoir parler toutes les langues, (8)per stare dietro a questo fiore di mia figlia!!" WOW…Spanish, French, Italian, English! Chad doesn't know even American!! Ok, I have to stop think about Chad this way…He'd kill me If He'd knows!!

"so… Is It alright that I'm your daughter's boyfriend?!" AND WHERE IS THIS FROM?! Oh God, Now He kills me!!

"Well, if you treat her with respect that she deserves, I'm alright with It son!" Yeeeeesss…and He scores!!

"Thank you sooo much Sir…I don't think I've could resist without see my Gabsy!!" Wow…W the sincerity Troy!! YOU'RE A JERK!!

"of course son!! I'd never prohibit you to see my Daughter…She is so happy with you, and I know that you're a good guy, I can trust you!!" While Mr Montez was talking I felt Gabriella's hand slide in mine!

"So Miss Montez, Were you informed about all this performance?!" I said to My Girlfriend!

"Maybe Mr Bolton!!" suddenly I took her in my arms and I kissed her passionately in front of everybody!

"ok... I have said that you can be together, to go out together... but I am always her dad... and I would like if You two stop make out in front of us!" at that we burst out laughing and Now I'm more happy that I've met the father of the girl that I love and that I wanna grow old with!

**_alright, here there's the traduction of the sentences in spanish, french and italian:_**

**_(1) "Who are you, and what are you doing with my daughter?!"_**

**_(2) "Dad we were doing nothing bad!"_**

**_(3) "Dad I want to introduce you Troy...My boyfriend!"_**

**_(4) "Your boyfriend?! but Gabriella, you..."_**

**_(5) "Gabriella, my love..."_**

**_(6) "surprise!"_**

**_(7) "I have to know all the linguage..._**

**_(8) ...to be in line with this flower of daughter!!"_**

**_I hope you enjoied this!! and sorry for the mistakes!! ut I'm Italian, and I work really hard!! so please review!! and make me happy !!_**

**_xoxoDenise_**

* * *


End file.
